Atmosphere creation systems allow controlling the creation of lighting, audio, video, scent or any combination thereof particularly in rooms or buildings in order to create a desired atmosphere. Atmosphere programs control the creation of the atmosphere with an atmosphere creation system and comprise control sets for the devices, which are involved in the atmosphere creation, for example the control sets for luminaries of a lighting system, a command for a scent generator for generating a desired scent, a command for an audio/video equipment to play a certain video and sound file. An example of an atmosphere creation system is a lighting system, even if it allows merely controlling of a lighting.
Modern lighting systems enable users to select among different lighting scenes. A lighting scene is a setting of the luminaries of a lighting system for creating a certain lighting atmosphere. Lighting scenes are often used in professional environments such as shops of a retail chain in order to create a uniform lighting atmosphere in all shops. Especially, many branded retail chains are very particular about their brand image and are keen to keep it the same in all the stores in their chain. Part of the brand image is also the lighting atmosphere in a shop. Applying lighting scenes in shops nowadays is facing many challenges like complexity of the controller solutions, not flexible and unfriendly user interfaces, large labour-intense installation and commissioning effort, a lot of effort for troubleshooting, difficult and labour intense scene creation process and high costs of luminaries. Atmosphere creation systems are further challenging than lighting systems, since the number of control- and adjustable parameters is larger. Thus, there exists a need for an easy to use atmosphere program management.